The Lumiere's New Groove (The Misfit's Version)
Cast: *Human Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) as Kuzco (Human) *Daniel Breaker (as Donkey) as Kuzco (Llama) *Marlin (Finding Nemo) as Kuzco (Turtle) *Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes 3D) as Kuzco (Bird) *Maggie (Home on the Range) as Kuzco (Whale) *Prince Adam (Beauty and the Beast) as Pacha *Marina Del Rey (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beggining) as Yzma (Human) *Big Cat (Mr. Bean: The Animated Series) as Yzma (Kitten) *Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) as Kronk *Cogworth (Beauty and the Beast) as Devil Kronk *Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) as Angel Kronk *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Chicha *Jane (Peter Pan: Return to the Neverland) as Chaca *Human Chip (Beauty and the Beast) as Tipo *Twitchy (Hoodwinked 1 and 2) as Bucky the Squirrel *Nanny (101 Dalmatians) as Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress *Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) as The Jaguars *Tom Jones (or) Elvis as The Theme Song Guy *Chief Wiggum (The Simpsons) as 1st Guard *Abraham Simpson (The Simpsons) as Old Man (aka Rudy) *Porky Pig (The Looney Tunes Show) as Man for Bride Choosing *Ariel and Her Sisters (The Little Mermaid) as The Brides *Lou (The Simpsons) as 2nd Guard *Aladdin as Peasant near Yzma *Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) as Anouncer for Pacha *Dragon Puppeteer (Shrek the Broadway Musical) as Misty the Llama *Gators (The Princess and The Frog) as Crocodiles *Barney Gumble (The Simpsons) as Man giving thumbs up *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Mudka's Meat Hut Chef *Toons (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Birthday Singers *Carl and Lenny (The Simpsons) as 2 Men at Checkboard *Mona Simpson (The Simpsons) as Woman with Pinata *Students of Springfield Elementary (The Simpsons) as Children with Pinata *The Mob Song (Beauty and the Beast) as The Guards *The Thug Tubs (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) as The Guards (Animals) *Eddie (The Simpsons) as 3rd Guard *Salesman (The Simpsons) as Trampoline Owner *Baby Toadstool (The Super Mario Brothers Super Show) as Chicha's Baby Scenes: *"The Lumiere's New Groove" - Part 1 - Opening/("A Perfect World") *"The Lumiere's New Groove" - Part 2 - Prince Adam's Arrival/The Lumiere's Advisor *"The Lumiere's New Groove" - Part 3 - Lumieretopia *"The Lumiere's New Groove" - Part 4 - Marina Del Rey's Revenge *"The Lumiere's New Groove" - Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *"The Lumiere's New Groove" - Part 6 - Finishing the Job *"The Lumiere's New Groove" - Part 7 - Prince Adam Returns Home *"The Lumiere's New Groove" - Part 8 - Demon Donkey! *"The Lumiere's New Groove" - Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Prince Adam to the Rescue *"The Lumiere's New Groove" - Part 10 - The Transition of Power *"The Lumiere's New Groove" - Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge *"The Lumiere's New Groove" - Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *"The Lumiere's New Groove" - Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *"The Lumiere's New Groove" - Part 14 - A Donkey Alone/Friends, Finally *"The Lumiere's New Groove" - Part 15 - Playtime at Prince Adam's House *"The Lumiere's New Groove" - Part 16 - The Chase *"The Lumiere's New Groove" - Part 17 - Marina Del Rey Confronts Donkey (aka Lumiere) *"The Lumiere's New Groove" - Part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials *"The Lumiere's New Groove" - Part 19 - Marina Del Rey's Cat Form *"The Lumiere's New Groove" - Part 20 - A Whole New Groove *"The Lumiere's New Groove" - Part 21 - End Credits ("My Funny Friend and Me") Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Spoofs Category:The Misfit Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs